


Summer of ....

by JilyCSLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JilyCSLove/pseuds/JilyCSLove
Summary: It’s the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts





	Summer of ....

Lily Evans spent the summer before her Seventh and final year at Hogwarts on the back of Sirius’ motorbike, lying under the willow tree in Marlene's backyard and swimming and sunbathing at the pond on James’’ property. 

It was supposed to be the summer of her life and it certainly felt like it. Her friendships with James and Sirius and Peter had blossomed the past school year (her and Remus had already been close) and she had grown to love those four boys as much as she loved her own dorm mates. Although they had all grown incredibly close throughout the school year she had yet to spend time outside of school with any of them. So to say she was surprised when on the second day of her summer holiday, Sirius Black pulled up outside of her house on his motorbike (the one he had been annoyingly talking about fixing up all school year) she was really, really surprised. When he jerked his head to her with a “Come on Evans.” She didn’t think twice before shouting at her mom through the open kitchen window that she was going out and ran over to Sirius who was grinning at her. She hesitated briefly causing that infuriating single eyebrow to rise up in question, before swinging a leg over behind him and sliding on. He revved it up once and glanced over his shoulder, “Might want to hold on.” was the only warning she got before he sped off, tires squealing along with her as her arms wrapped tightly around him and she pulled herself against his back, squeezing her eyes shut. 

It was absolutely terrifying. Her stomach dropped and her toes curled. Her hair whipped around and she realized she may have to cut it because there was no way she would get all those tangles out. This was so much worse than flying on a broomstick. 

Then Sirius nudged her and said, “Open your eyes Evans.” She took a deep breath (through her nose, she didn't make all E’s in her courses for nothing) and squinted her eyes open cautiously. They were on the freeway, already out of Cokeworth and flying down the A39. The waves crashing on the shore as they drove by were a sight to see and Lily lifted her head. It was absolutely beautiful. Like nothing she had ever experienced before. 

“Wow.” She breathed. And although it was impossible that he had heard her, Sirius grinned back at her, teeth flashing and all (and boy was that a sight rarely seen unless you were one of the four Marauders), he revved the engine once more before pushing the bike even faster down the freeway. Lily laughed, throwing her head back as she slid her hands to Sirius’s waist. Not quite letting go but feeling more free than she had in ….. 

Years. 

He didn't take her flying on the motorbike that day. Let her know later he wasn't quite down tinkering with that bit of magic but Lily didn't mind one bit. It had felt like flying to her. They met up with the other boys and Marlene and Mary on a piece of empty beach. Everyone hootin and hollerin when they showed up and Lily knew without even seeing the empty bottles that the party had been going on without them for some time. Sirius snatched a Firewhiskey from Peter's hands and after taking a good chug, passed it to Lily. She chugged the rest of it to more cheers from her friends then jumped into Marlene's arms. 

A bonfire was built … mostly using magic and they drank and sang and drank and laughed until late in the night. 

And that's how her summer began. With her best friends, a boy she could possibly love and freedom on the highways.


End file.
